


Fog

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam makes an observation.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Fog

Scattered moonlight filters in as Sam pads to the sink in the cabin’s kitchen. Drowsy and slower than usual in her motions, she opens the tap. While the water level rises in her glass, she yawns and rubs one eye with the heel of her hand.

It’s too early to function as a human being.

When she lifts the cool liquid to her mouth, her gaze drifts to the foggy world behind the window pane.

Her hand stops partway as a smile forms around her lips.

Outside on the dock, a blurred shadow pursues his second favorite nocturnal activity.

Fishing.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
